1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic device and a method for providing information thereof and, more particularly, to an electronic device that provides tactile sensation information and a method for providing information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices provide visual information to a user. The display devices may include a liquid crystal display device, an organic light-emitting display device, and a plasma display device, for example. Generally, a display device may include a flat display panel for displaying an image.
The user recognizes the image displayed from the flat display panel only through the sense of sight but does not recognize the image through the sense of touch.